It Started With Sfogliatelle And A Single Rose
by OneHellOfAnOtaku123
Summary: Lovino surprises Antonio by coming over unexpectedly. Some interesting events happen and the two head off for the fair in town. Horrible summary. Details inside.


**Hey everyone! ^^ Here's a new story for you all. It's not anything connected to any of my other stories. Just a way of passing time. This will either be two or three chapters. Sorry for how short it'll be :'( I honestly like this story so far, so I hope you guys will too. **

**Rated M for Lovino's mouth and possibly some smut. More than likely smut.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**

* * *

Lovino paced around outside of a certain Spaniard's house, biting his lip nervously as he hesitantly rapped on the door.

"Hmm? Coming~!" A cheerful voice called from within. A short while after, a happy go lucky Antonio emerged from the house, the always present smile on his rosy lips. "Lovi!~" he cooed, the smile quickly morphing into a large grin. "What are you doing here?~" he asked, hugging the young Italian tightly.

Lovino pushed him off lightly. "Bastard..." He muttered blushing, pulling out a container of homemade Sfogliatelle and a rose he expertly hid behind his back.

The Spaniard's grin widened greatly. "Lovi! Too cute~" He cooed. "You didn't have to, mi tomate~" he whispered softly, letting go of said Italian. "Come on! Let's go inside!" he exclaimed, beckoning the Italian through the door. "These pastries look scrumptious! Did you make them yourself?" Antonio questioned as he popped the lid of the container off. He grabbed one of the enticing treats and took a bite of it. "They're delicioso, mi amigo! Gracias!" he exclaimed, patting the younger of the two on the head.

The Italian smiled cockily, proud to be praised on his cooking. "Fresh from the oven, bastard. You shouldn't expect less from an Italian." He smirked until a certain Spaniard patted him on the head.

"You didn't have to.~" The Spaniard called from the kitchen, filling a nicely decorated vase with water for the delicate rose. "Hey, Lovi." Antonio said as he walked back into the living room. "Why did you go through all this trouble for me?" He asked, his emerald eyes glazing over the Italian's hazel orbs.

"I... I just wanted to do something n-nice... Dammit.." He mumbled the last part and blushed looking down at his feet and fiddling with his fingers.

"Aww! Lovi, you're the best! Boss loves you~" Antonio latched onto Lovino and smiled down at him longingly. "You're too cute, Lovi~"

The Italian quickly lost his tough demeanor and hesitantly hugged Antonio back, burrying his face into the Spaniards chest. "Stupid bastard..." he mumbled repeatedly as he beat Antonio's chest weakly. "You don't know anything about my feelings... D-do you?" He whispered below his breath, making sure the idiot above him wouldn't hear him. He sighed solemnly before an uncontrollable force caused him to start shaking slightly.

"Roma, why are you shaking?" Antonio asked lightly, pulling away from the Italian slightly. Just enough to barely see Lovino's face.

Lovino shook his head, not wanting the Spaniard above him to see the tears streaming down his face "A-Antonio.." He whispered softly, his heart aching.

"L-Lovino? Are you ok?" The Spaniard asked worriedly, taking a glance at the Italian's face. The sight of the crying Italian below him broke his heart. Antonio gently caressed Lovino's back in a comforting manner, bringing him into a soft embrace. "Shhh, what's wrong?" he whispered out in a heavily Spanish accented voice.

The Italian sniffed and shook his head "I-I'm sorry... I must look so fucking pathetic r-right now...!" He whimpered, wiping a few tears from his face.

Antonio smiled gently. "No need to apologize, Lovi. Just tell Boss what's wrong." He continued to rub the Italian's back in an attempt to calm him down. He started to rub a few tears away with his thumb, humming a calming tune.

"D-do you like me...?" He choked out "N-no one does and I know it's my fault became I'm such a jerk and don't know how to shut my mouth or say or do anything nice and it all comes down in me and I-I... I don't want to me mean!" He collapsed into his chest again "please don't hate me Antonio!"

"L-Lovino! There is no way I could _ever_ hate you!" He stated wholeheartedly, brushing astray strands of hair from the Italian's distressed face. "A-and, of course I like you. How couldn't I?" Silence struck the room before Antonio got the courage to continue. "You put up this wall and act tough, thinking no one can see through it," Beads of sweat started forming along Antonio's brow. "b-but I can! I love the smiles that slip your face when you're with either me or Feliciano. I love how you lower your guard when it's just you and me." The Spaniard nuzzled his head into the crook of the Italian's neck. "I love everything about you, Lovino. You aren't a jerk, you aren't mean, and I definitely _don't_ hate you."

Lovino's tear wielding eyes widened and he gasped lightly. More tears fell down his face and he choked out sob. He was speechless! He didn't know what to say and all of these feelings just overwhelmed him as he once again started to cry, clutching onto the Spaniard. It's true, no one but him and Feliciano had ever seen him like this. "Antonio...! Ti a-amo...! I l-love to so much it hurts... People always say that I could never get some one like you to care for me because... I'm not worth it.. but Antonio I love you! I hate it when I make you mad or sad... It tears me apart..." He sniffed "Ti amo..."

Antonio chuckled gently, a little taken aback that Lovino had confessed to him. Finally after all these years, he knew his love was returned. "Lovi, Te Amo." he murmured in a low voice, grasping Lovino's chin in an attempt to raise his tear stricken face. "More than anything, my love. You have no idea how long I've yearned to hear those words fly through your beautiful lips, mi tomate." Antonio closed his eyes, bringing Lovino's lips to his in a chaste kiss. He pulled back softly, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he covered his mouth. "Lo siento, Lovi! I don't know what came over me."

Lovino stared up at him, eyes even wider. Now he really was speechless! He touched his lips lightly and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and slowly leaned up to place his lips on the others, letting his eyes close.

Antonio's eyes almost popped out of his head. Lovino was never so affectionate towards him. He slowly let his eyelids close, letting his feelings show in the kiss. He pulled away slowly and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. "Te amo, mi querido.~" He cooed, kissing the Italian's nose.

Lovino blushed harshly and nuzzled his neck. "T-Ti amo tanto mio amore..."

"Awwww, Lovi~! I love you too!" Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek once more before standing up, a sudden idea popping into his head. "Hey, Lovi! There's somewhere I want to take you!"

Lovino blushed harder "where...?"

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t-.~" He chanted playfully, letting the word roll off his tongue while he put a single finger to his lips. He grabbed the Italian's hand and led him outside to his car, holding the door open for Lovino like a gentleman should. Once his love was in the car, he slid in as well, and started the car. "Are you excited, mi tomate?" He asked, pulling out of his driveway cautiously.

"I honestly don't know, bastard. Knowing you, you'll probably take me to Chuck E. fucking Cheese." Lovino muttered, regaining his tough guy act. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, as if he were impatient.

Antonio laughed lightly as he set off for his destination. He knew his Lovi too well to be sad over such a comment as that. "Lovi! I have high standards you know!" he quickly faked a frown as he looked over in the Italian's direction.

A sudden feeling of guilt took over Lovino's consciousness. Had he been too hard on Antonio? "F-fine. Just keep your eyes on the road and fucking drive, bastard."

After about 15 minutes of driving, Antonio's car came to a stop. "We're here, Lovi.~" he cooed, stepping out of his car. The scent of funnel cake and cotton candy wafted through the air. A huge Ferris Wheel could be seen in the distance, next to a huge pirate ship soaring through the sky. Antonio grinned childishly as he opened the passenger door for the Italian.

"Are you fucking kidding me? A fair? I swear, Antonio," Lovino started to rub a crease in his brow. "you can be such a fucking kid sometimes. Come on, get your ass back into the car. We're going to Chuck E. Cheese after all."

Antonio sulked dramatically. "Does mi tomate not want to be here with me?" He asked as he took Lovino's hands into his, tears forming at the edge of his emerald eyes.

"I-it's not that, bastard..." He muttered gently. "I-I've just... I've never been to a fair..." The Italian murmured sheepishly, hanging his head in shame. "I-I'm... a bit nervous..."

Antonio's eyes almost flew out of their sockets. "You've NEVER been to fair?!" He made an over exaggerated gesture as if he were being pushed around by the wind. "No worries, mi amour! Boss Antonio has come to your rescue!" He exclaimed heroically, grabbing Lovino's hand and marching over to the ticket booth ignoring the protests from the fuming Italian trailing behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter One~**

**Translation Note:**

** Sfogliatelle- **shell shaped filled pastires native to Italian cuisine. "Sfogliatelle" means "many leaves/layers," the pastry's texture resembling leaves stacked on each other.

**Mi tomate- **my tomato

**Mi amigo- **my friend

**Ti Amo- **Italian for 'I love you'

**Te Amo-** Spanish for 'I love you'

**Ti amo tanto mio amore- **I love you so much my love

**Te Amo mi querido- **I love you my dear

Thank you all so very much for reading this! ^^


End file.
